


Our New Bed

by AETXL



Series: "Autumn Comes When You're Not Yet Done" [3]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: 0 to 100 real fast, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Give Elsa A Girlfriend (Disney), Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AETXL/pseuds/AETXL
Summary: Chapter 1 is General AudiencesChapter 2 is Sexually Explicit---Elsa has experienced suicidal ideation in the past, not lately... But she never told her girlfriend/fiancée, Honeymaren, even though they've lived together for a while.Written before the rest of the series, just go with it; like the rest, it's loosely based on personal experience.World Suicide Awareness/Prevention Day is September 10.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: "Autumn Comes When You're Not Yet Done" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980286
Comments: 14
Kudos: 57





	1. Ours

**Author's Note:**

> TW suicidal ideation MENTIONED  
> No actual suicidality occurs in this fic  
> Just a combo of mental illness awareness, domestic fluff, and some smut

“Et voila!” Honeymaren proclaims, holding her arms out theatrically. “The bed is made!”

Elsa chuckled, wearing nothing but a towel. “Okay. Thank you,” she said, smiling at her with blue eyes that positively glowed. Honeymaren’s goofy grin settled into a smirk, biting her lip as she let her eyes wander over Elsa. “No!” Elsa said, holding a finger up like a disciplinarian teacher. “Don’t you dare, I still need to dry my hair.”

“But it’s a new bed!” Honeymaren protested, letting one knee rest on the new mattress that rested on the new bedframe with new sheets. She continued to gesticulate exuberantly. “It’s _our_ new bed!” In all honesty, Honeymaren felt excited as she _pretended_ to satirize with her goofy demeanor. Or at least, she was silly around Elsa. _For_ Elsa. Because Elsa deserved a good time for all time. After a year of living together—now in a better apartment—Honeymaren still felt determined to give Elsa a good time forever, if she can.

Together, they’d paid for this bed (and thensome).

For whatever reason, that fact urged Honeymaren on. She bit her lip, trying to hide her arousal at the sight of Elsa and failing as her eyes wandered again.

“Mare,” Elsa warned, trying to contain her own giggles. “Give me ten minutes, please.”

“Okay but your podcast has more than ten minutes left, and I do not care.”

Elsa shushed her and retreated to the bathroom. Honeymaren flopped on the bed, wiggled with happiness, breathing in deeply. She couldn’t wait until it all smelled like Elsa.

\---

Honeymaren’s intentionally loud footsteps, feigning a sprint (probably with high knees, Elsa thought, thinking of her girlfriend’s workout sessions) alerted Elsa. She only had half a second to brace. But she couldn’t hide her grin fast enough.

“It’s been ten minutes!” Honeymaren announced, knocking feverishly on the door.

“Honeymaren!”

The door burst open, Maren hanging off the doorknob. _Oh, she is on a tear tonight_ , Elsa thought, giggling at her usually oh-so-serious girlfriend. Usually being the key word: Everywhere _outside_ of where they have lived together, whatever space of safety and intimacy they had created together, _this_ Honeymaren never showed. Not even to her brother Ryder. In fact, when she told Ryder, he didn’t usually believe her to be telling the truth about his sister. It made every morning and every night together so impossibly wonderful to Elsa, even if she sadly didn’t get to share this Honeymaren with the whole world. The world deserved someone so lovely.

“Hi!” Honeymaren said. She took the few short steps toward Elsa. (God, those thighs in those boxer-briefs!) And carefully, she wrapped Elsa in her arms, resting her chin on Elsa’s shoulder, gazing lovingly at her in the mirror. “Your hair is dry, yes?”

“Yes,” Elsa replied.

“Your podcast is _not_ done.”

“I still have to brush my teeth.”

Honeymaren pressed her nose against Elsa’s freckled shoulder and breathed in deeply. Unable to resist, Elsa turned and kissed her forehead quickly. She gasped through a laugh as Honeymaren pretended to be struck, as though by an arrow. And she “fell.”

Giggling uncontrollably, Elsa turned around, leaning back against the vanity. Honeymaren caught the giggles from her, her whole body shaking on the ground until she cackled. As the laughter slowly passed, Honeymaren’s eyes roamed across Elsa once again. Biting her lip, Elsa resisted the urge to shrink from the desire in Honeymaren’s eyes, reminding herself—as she always had to do—that she was in fact desirable. The conditioning from her early life was always the first mental reaction that Elsa experienced, but alongside Honeymaren, she had learned to control such intrusive thoughts more and more quickly. Nowadays, those self-loathing thoughts were notably under control.

“Okay, okay,” Honeymaren said, rolling over and standing up. With a quick peck and a wink, she left Elsa to the bathroom. “See you in a minute.”

“Mhmm,” Elsa hummed. “See you.”

\---

As she closed the podcasting app on her phone, Elsa entered the bedroom in her pajamas. She flopped down on the bed across Honeymaren’s legs and reached to put her phone on the bedside table on Honeymaren’s other side.

“Okay, Maren, yes this is comfortable, and beautiful!” Elsa said, rolling and settling her head on Honeymaren’s lap. She smiled up at her brown-eyed companion, but that slowly fell as she saw Honeymaren’s face. Her girlfriend was staring at her phone, and not in a scrolling-before-bed way. Honeymaren frowned, her eyes looked like they might drop tears any second. An absentminded hand, trembling, carded through Elsa’s hair. “Maren, what’s wrong?”

She took a deep breath before looking down at Elsa, eyes wide with fear. “Your post…” Honeymaren muttered.

Elsa turned her head slightly, furrowed her brow. Sitting up, nothing immediately came to Elsa, nothing she might have posted on social media that could explain such a distraught reaction. She shifted beside Honeymaren, looking at her phone.

“Oh.” The screen in Honeymaren’s hand showed Elsa’s post today for World Suicide Awareness/Prevention Day. It had been a shareable thing, an easy thing Elsa hadn’t thought twice about, acknowledging that she—like many hundreds of thousands of others (if not millions) who’d shared the post—had experienced suicidality. Turning to face Honeymaren, Elsa watched her carefully. “Yeah?”

“You,” Honeymaren said quietly. She watched Elsa in turn, let her hand drop from holding up her phone to lay across one of Elsa’s hands. “I…” she tried again, and Elsa heard her voice tremble low, a sure sign with Honeymaren of emotional distress. She nodded to Honeymaren encouragingly though, uncertain of what she needed. “I didn’t know you had those feelings.”

“I haven’t for a long time,” Elsa said. “But I have before, and I could in the future.” She scooted closer to Honeymaren, laying her far hand on Honeymaren’s bicep. Instinctually, Honeymaren’s arm rose and wrapped around Elsa’s shoulders. Pulling. Her girlfriend’s favorite cuddle position was holding Elsa from behind, and she obliged. Elsa climbed between Honeymaren’s legs and leaned back. Protective arms wrapped around Elsa’s torso, and she felt Honeymaren press her face into the crook of her neck. A little smile crept across Elsa’s face. Letting the sense of safety roll over her, Elsa relaxed fully, humming gently as she lay her hands on Honeymaren’s, lightly caressing them.

After a minute or two, Honeymaren said, “I didn’t know that about you. I mean I knew about depression and the past, of course…”

Elsa nodded. “You have picked up my meds.” She smiled more, sighing with a quiet happiness. She gently rested her cheek against Honeymaren’s. “I never felt like I had to explain myself to you,” Elsa said. “It wasn’t something I was hiding from you.” Honeymaren hummed, nodding slightly against her shoulder.

She moved slightly, and Elsa felt lips brush against the back of her ear. “Will you… tell me? If those feelings ever come back?” A hand lifted from underneath Elsa’s, crossing to Elsa’s opposite cheek and turning Elsa’s face so they could look each other in the eye. “I don’t want you to ever feel alone again, no matter how else you feel.”

Turning the rest of the way, Elsa lightly touched her nose to Honeymaren’s and smiled, nodding in agreement. “Of course.” She couldn’t reach around enough to reciprocate, but Honeymaren kissed her cheek and jaw, moved to her ear lobe and neck. Nuzzling her hair out of the way, Honeymaren tended to the sensitive skin at the base of Elsa’s neck, lingering. Elsa shivered with pleasure, felt her love for Honeymaren blossom in her chest just as a bubble of warmth dropped low within her.

When Elsa let out a little moan, Honeymaren paused. “…Are you turned on right now?”

Elsa blushed, giggling to herself a little. “Maybe?”

She felt Honeymaren’s eyelashes flutter against the back of her neck, followed by a chuckle and, based on the sound of a thud, what she guessed was Honeymaren’s head falling back against the headboard. “How?”

“This is very nice,” Elsa said simply. She looked back, sweeping her blonde hair over her shoulder, clearing the way for Honeymaren to _please_ continue.


	2. F The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sex, it's just smut, have fun  
> sorry i thought i posted both these chapters at once but also i don't sleep so voila

For a moment, Elsa didn’t know if Honeymaren would oblige or protest. But a deep chuckle—the kind she knew always accompanied a sultry, teasing look in Honeymaren’s eye—met Elsa’s ears. As lips softly pressed into her neck again, she sighed deeply. Leisurely, Elsa dragged her fingertips up and down Honeymaren’s thighs on either side of her hips. That sensation signaled enough.

Honeymaren squeezed her thighs together slightly, holding Elsa in place by the hips, then allowed her hands to wander over Elsa’s torso. Though she inhaled quickly, excited, when Honeymaren’s hands crossed over her chest, Honeymaren didn’t remain anywhere for long. After a few teasing passes, Honeymaren’s hands slid under the hem of her top and up her body again. Compliant, Elsa lifted her arms up as Honeymaren lifted her top off. The air immediately chilled Elsa’s skin. Much more quickly—before she’d even lowered her arms herself—she heard Honeymaren lift her own shirt off and toss it elsewhere.

Steady heat met Elsa’s back, along with two addictingly soft breasts, and she couldn’t stop herself from bending back into them. Honeymaren moaned against her neck at the touch. Sure enough, her hands stopped their wandering and alighted on Elsa’s breasts, kneading just roughly enough to communicate her enthusiasm. To Elsa’s delight, Honeymaren also sealed her lips against the skin at the base of her neck and sucked, moaning against her more.

The trouble came when Elsa squeezed Honeymaren’s muscular thighs again, determined to touch something. But then, the sucking stopped.

“Maren?”

\---

Honeymaren admired the bruise she’d created on top of the bony ridge at the base of Elsa’s neck. But she tore her gaze from it with a pleased hum and lay her cheek on Elsa’s shoulder, smiling.

“Yes?”

Elsa didn’t immediately respond, just turned her best to see Honeymaren to look at her curiously.

“What would you like tonight?” Honeymaren asked at long last, lifting her brow mischievously.

“Ah,” Elsa said, understanding. She smiled so brightly, looked away a moment. When her blue eyes returned, Honeymaren felt her stomach tighten with greed and glee. “I would like you to really fuck me.”

So Honeymaren took a turn to look away, smirking. When she turned back, Honeymaren reached to kiss Elsa’s cheek. She knew what Elsa meant right away.

Starting to kneed Elsa’s breasts again, she replied, “I would be delighted. But in that case…” Elsa followed Honeymaren’s eyes down to her pale hands on Honeymaren’s legs. “Let’s keep it simple tonight… but no touching.”

“Shit,” Elsa hissed to herself, but complied with a smirk, lifting her hands to the back of her head. Honeymaren nodded with approval and set her mouth against Elsa’s other shoulder. She continued to tend to Elsa’s chest with one hand, nibbling at her shoulder, but strayed lower with the other hand, more roughly this time. Bending her neck, Honeymaren could tell Elsa wanted to watch. For now, she’d allow it.

She made one, two, five passes from Elsa’s nipple to her little patch of silvery hair. As Honeymaren finally dipped lower, she made sure to give Elsa more of a real bite, just enough to make her flinch. A pleased yelp escaped her lips and Honeymaren hummed happily, both because of the sound and because of the moisture readily meeting her fingertips under the elastic of some lacy underwear. Squeezing her legs tight around Elsa again, holding her in place, Honeymaren caressed through her folds and circled wide around her clit. Certainly, Elsa squirmed, reacted physically the instant pressure was applied in the mere vicinity of that bundle of nerves. Nonetheless, Honeymaren had Elsa’s hips pinned.

After she drove her fingers harder and lower against Elsa’s wanting, Honeymaren retreated abruptly, relishing the disappointed moan escaping Elsa’s mouth. “Honey!” she keened, twisting to look back at her girlfriend with a desire in her eyes, dropping her arms from her head.

“Excuse you,” Honeymaren quipped, nodding at Elsa’s arms. Despite a bit of a glare, Elsa lifted her arms once again. Groaning at the sight, Honeymaren admitted, “This is just too much power.”

“Is it?” Elsa asked, smirking, tempted. She’d push back, give in to the temptation to torture Honeymaren in return, with a look like that…

“Remind me what you wanted?” Honeymaren uttered low, lifting her slightly sticky fingers to graze over Elsa’s cheek. Sure enough, Elsa shuddered, turned her lips toward the fingers with quickening breaths.

“Fuck,” she whispered, licking her lips.

Honeymaren stamped out a giggle in her throat. She could giggle with delight later, when it wouldn’t distract Elsa from what she’d requested. The next time she panted, licked her lips, Honeymaren pushed her fingers forward to Elsa’s mouth, just as she forcefully raced her other hand back to Elsa’s panties. As fast as she could, Honeymaren wrapped her legs over Elsa’s pulled them wide. The moan that escaped Elsa—practically bucking in her embrace—was well worth the strength it took to pin someone as strong as Elsa like this.

“Oh, Elsa!” Honeymaren whispered at her ear, pressing her brow against her lover, willing her to understand just what these moments meant to her. Just what this moment—on this day, knowing what she now knew about Elsa—meant to her. For an instant, Honeymaren paused in pleasuring Elsa, letting them both catch their breath. With a kiss, Honeymaren carefully flipped them over. She released her hold, only so she could back up and pull Elsa gently away from the pillows and headboard by her legs. A gleeful yelp and bewitching smile assured her that Elsa, indeed, was more than ready. So Honeymaren made sure to take her time.

“You’re taking too long,” Elsa complained less than a minute later.

“Ha!” Honeymaren straightened out her strap-on in its harness behind her, having discarded her boxer-briefs seconds after flipping them over. Kneeling close behind Elsa, she leaned over her and curled tight around her, strategically laying the strap-on across Elsa’s ass. As she wrapped her arms around her, kissing her shoulders and cheek, Honeymaren heard the excited little gasp leak out of Elsa. She couldn’t help (or willingly hide) her own broad smile at the sound, so she leaned closer and kissed Elsa’s cheek as tenderly as she could. “Are you really surprised?”

“I guess not, I did ask,” Elsa admitted. “But I am excited.” She lifted a hand to stroke through Honeymaren’s loose hair, but she was stopped quickly.

“One rule, Els, just one.”

Quietly, almost a whisper, Elsa complained, “But pretty.”

“I thought you were in a rush?” Honeymaren reminded her, dropping her voice low again. She raked her fingers down Elsa’s ribs until she reached her panties. “Guess these can stay where they are.” _But that ass!_

SLAP!

Although another shuddering gasp met her ears, Honeymaren felt ever so pleased to feel Elsa literally lift her hips upward, pushing for contact. She left one last sloppy kiss on the bruise she’d given Elsa earlier, then kneeled behind her again. As roughly as she dared, Honeymaren pulled the aforementioned underwear to the side and took a minute to admire while administering lube to her strap. Even if Elsa liked a little force from time to time (or, occasionally, a lot of force), Honeymaren always stole a little tenderness for herself. Admiring the absolute beauty at the core of the woman she adored was a fucking necessity. Since the extra time taken to let herself have feelings usually doubled as time Elsa could be teased with, wriggling… it was a win-win.

_Oh God, she literally clenched!_

Honeymaren grabbed Elsa’s hips. “Bend your knees.” Elsa obeyed. Sitting back on her shins, Honeymaren pulled Elsa’s hips to her, guiding her bent legs to the outside of her own. Up close, seeing Elsa drenched, she could act more boldly more safely, and she pressed two fingers deep into Elsa straight away.

“Honey!” Elsa groaned into the pillows, fisting her hair. She pushed back against Honeymaren. When she pulled forward again a little, trying to get movement going, Honeymaren smirked and simply moved her hand along with Elsa, maintaining the exact depth and pressure as before. And her lover _whimpered_. “Honey, _please!_ I need more!”

“Oh,” Honeymaren cooed. She pumped her fingers at last, but pulled Elsa’s hips back once again, pressing her clit down against the strap-on. “You’ll get everything you need. I promise.”

“Please?” she whispered. Then, Elsa cried out, already shaking, as Honeymaren pulled her down around the strap-on. “Oh, God!”

With one hand guiding Elsa onto her as fast and hard as she knew Elsa needed, Honeymaren returned her fingers to Elsa’s neck, her jaw, her mouth. Red lips wrapped around them and sucked as greedily as her core pulled Honeymaren in. And although she whimpered once more when those fingers left, truly surprised blue eyes met Honeymaren’s when she dragged those fingers back down to Elsa’s clit. She peeked back at Honeymaren, suddenly understanding.

Normally, when Elsa wanted this kind of fuck, she craved soreness, craved feeling the event for a day, and Honeymaren knew that it often just wasn’t about _coming_ on those days for Elsa. Tonight, however, Honeymaren knew that _she_ needed Elsa to have it all. Every pleasure, every reminder that no matter what, she would never be alone again.

So, she bent, determined to fuck her hard _and_ sweet. And repeatedly, if they got that far. Pressing her sweating brow into Elsa’s back, Honeymaren panted with the abdominal workout and circled Elsa’s clit with fierce determination. As whimpers grew into cries, Honeymaren didn’t stop. She wouldn’t stop until Elsa told her to. Even as Elsa writhed with pleasure, Honeymaren only changed her rhythm to something easier to ride out. Finally, sensing Elsa’s fatigue, Honeymaren prepared for one last push, one last climax, one more summit.

“Elsa?”

“Mare!” she cried, strangled out.

“You ready for one more? Are you close?”

“So—c-close!”

“I love you so much, Elsa.”

_“Honey!”_

**Author's Note:**

> a gift to anyone suffering through the elsamaren slow burn that is my work called Flinch  
> myself included


End file.
